Socks can work Wonders
by Casia Gomez
Summary: Garth is sent into Lucifer's Cage with Mr. Fizzles. Need I say more?


**I don't own Supernatural. This was before Garth was a werewolf. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait—you want me to do _whaaaaaaat_?" Garth asked this mysterious man named Chuck. They stood in the middle of a parking lot next to a Supernatural convention. This was plain weird, seeing all the Sams and Deans and Castiels.

"Please, Garth, do it for humanity," Chuck pleaded with a soft voice, placing a hand on Garth's shoulder. "If anyone can do this, it's you."

The Bobby replacement slowly nodded. He pulled a gray sock out of his pocket and put it over his hand. It had buttons for eyes. "Okay. Beam me up—or down—Scotty."

* * *

"I want my Sammy back!" Lucifer hollered at Michael, who stared disapprovingly at his younger brother from his seat at the corner of the room where Adam was huddled. The Cage was an enormous concrete room lit up with a 1,000 watt light bulb. They had fluffy pink bean bag chairs to sit upon. Chuck had the strangest sense of humor.

"We know." Michael rolled his eyes, patting Adam's back. "Stop scaring him."

Lucifer stuck his tongue out and kicked the wall. "You douches aren't any fun." He paced around the cell.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of bright light and a friendly-looking man appeared in the cage with a sock on one hand. Michael blinked, confused, and Adam turned his head around to stare at the newcomer. Then he just buried his face in his knees and began crying again. Lucifer frowned at the human standing in front of him, and before he could say anything, the oddest thing happened.

"Hello, Luci, I'm Mr. Fizzles!" the sock's mouth opened and closed, Garth's tone going high to voice the puppet.

"What the hell?" Lucifer asked.

"Mr. Fizzles is here to help you!" Mr. Fizzles continued in Garth's silly voice.

"I don't underst—"

"Your daddy wants you to talk about your feelings!"

Michael held back a snicker. His little brother was getting owned by a sock.

"God?" Lucifer inquired. "Just what is He thinking? Wait, why am I talking to a inanimate obje—?"

"You can tell Mr. Fizzles anything you want!" the puppet interrupted.

"I will not speak to a sock!" Lucifer confronted Garth. "Who in hell are you!?"

"Now, now, watch your language, Luci! We have kids present!" both Mr. Fizzles and Garth angled their heads towards Adam and a young-looking Michael. Then they all looked back at the devil. "If you sit down, we can all have a calm conversation about your family matters." Garth took a seat in one of the fluffy bean bags.

Lucifer folded his arms. "No. I'm not going along with any of God's plans."

"If you keep your feelings locked inside, you're never gonna be happy!" Mr. Fizzles pointed out.

The fallen archangel narrowed his eyes. They slid over to Michael, who was holding his hand over his mouth and shaking from laughter. Lucifer sat in the opposite corner, facing away from everybody.

"Mr. Fizzles isn't going to leave just because you get pouty!" the sock stated.

* * *

 **One hour later:**

"...and then, that's when Michael threw me down here!" Lucifer sobbed. Mr. Fizzles nodded sympathetically.

"I had no choice!" Michael defended.

"Yes you did! It's called _FREE WILL_!" Lucifer yelled as Michael lunged at him. Adam grabbed Michael from behind so he wouldn't attack the devil.

"Calm down, Mike," Mr. Fizzles directed. "And Luci, let your brother tell his side of the story."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"LANGUAGE!" Mr. Fizzles hollered.

* * *

 **Another hour later:**

Two archangels stood in the middle of the room, hugging. Mr. Fizzles was now having a quiet conversation with Adam about Eve and apples.

"Have you two made up yet?" Mr. Fizzles asked suddenly. Garth checked his watch. "Mr. Fizzles has another appointment."

The brothers parted, Michael sniffing and Lucifer wiping away a tear. "Okay, Mr. Fizzles," Lucifer patted the sock on the head.

"Bye!" the sock waved before he and Garth disappeared in bright white light.

Now topside again, Garth took Mr. Fizzles off of his hand and sighed.

"How did it go?" Chuck questioned.

"Good," the hunter replied. "Socks can work wonders."


End file.
